prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend :Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. * Character dies in this episode. * Character is seen but not heard. (also includes as a dead body) * Character appears in episode. * Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. * Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). * Character appears in a vision or dream. * Character does not appear. Season One |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting characters= Season Two |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting characters= Season Three |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting characters= Season Four |-|Main characters= |-|Supporting characters= Total Appearences As of 71 episodes were updated: * Last episode updated: Cat's Cradle (Season 4 Episode 3) Main Characters * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 74 episodes * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 74 episodes * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 74 episodes * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 74 episodes * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 58 episodes * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 55 episodes * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 49 episodes * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 44 episodes * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 42 episodes * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 42 episodes * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 38 episodes * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 19 episodes Supporting Characters * James Neate / Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 47 episodes * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 37 episodes * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 29 episodes * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 24 episodes * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 23 episodes * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 23 episodes * Parker Bagley / Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 21 episodes * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 21 episodes * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 20 episodes * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 19 episodes * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 19 episodes * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 19 episodes * Carlo Marks / Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 16 episodes * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 14 episodes * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 13 episodes * Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9 episodes * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 9 episodes * Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan – 9 episodes * Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss – 7 episodes * Sterling Sulieman as Lyndon James - 7 episodes * Natalie Floyd / Natalie Hall as Kate Randall – 6 episodes * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 6 episodes * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 6 episodes * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake - 6 episodes * Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson - 6 episodes * Anne Marie DeLuise / Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 5 episodes * Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5 episodes * Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple – 5 episodes * Aeriel Miranda as Shana - 5 episodes * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 4 episodes * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 4 episodes * Flynn Morrison / Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler - 4 episodes * Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald - 4 episodes * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 4 episode * Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 3 episodes * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 3 episodes * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 3 episodes * Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 3 episodes * Sarah Zinsser as Lisa - 3 episodes * Lachlan Buchanan as Duncan Albert - 3 episodes * Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle - 3 episodes * John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 3 episode * Steve Talley as Zack - 3 episodes * April Grace as Agent Cooper - 2 episodes * Josh Clark as Detective Breyer - 2 episodes * Tilky Montgomery Jones as Logan Reed - 2 episodes * Coutney Davies as Quinn - 2 episodes * Travis Richley as Harold Crane - 2 episodes * Michael Karman as Kevin - 2 episodes * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 2 episodes * Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald - 2 episodes * Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin - 2 episodes * Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb - 2 episodes *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook - 2 episodes *Ryan Guzman as Jake - 2 episodes Category:Characters Category:Season